


Freedom Pirates

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Freedom, Gen, Past Abuse, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: They were all kidnapped from their homes and sold into the slavery at very young age. That was how they met each other. They promised to each other that no one would take that freedom away from them. With some help from the Dark King, they take to the seas, the one place no one would ever find them and take them back. They are Freedom Pirates. Along the way, they find  others like them.





	Freedom Pirates

"I see an island!" The captain of Freedom pirates, Portgas D. Ace, exclaimed in excitement.

His crew consisted of former princess Shirahoshi, Nico Robin, Koala, Sabo, Trafalgar D. Water Law, Trafalgar D. Water Lammy, Nina, Teru, Hikari, Rokushi, Yuki and Sora.

And every single one of them, with exception of Shirahoshi and Sabo, had a slave mark branded onto their bodies. Thanks to Silvers Rayleigh, they all escaped and formed Freedom Pirates together. While they didn't have a mark to show it, Sabo and Shirahoshi were slaves all the same. Neither was allowed to see the outside world.

"Dinner's ready!" Teru, their cook, called out

Immediately, they all gathered around the large table they had installed, and Teru brought out the food soon. They all, Teru included, dug in. While they were still slaves, they were given food very rarely, so all of them viewed food as a luxury. 

Upon their arrival at the island, everyone gathered on the main deck.

"Remember, never reveal your marks, not even if someone asks." Ace gave them all a warning look "And let's have fun out there!"

Everyone, including Nina, left the ship, laughing happily. Ace's gaze lingered on her. Nina originally didn't have a name. Her mother never gave her one, and her owner liked it that way, cos it made it easier for him to treat her as his property. It was Ace who named her. He told her that he was taking her with him, and she looked at him with gleaming eyes. Ace never forgot what she asked him at that time.

_"You need me?"_

Those words hurt. They hurt more than they should. He and Robin were hated, even before they were enslaved, and their lives were deemed a sin. But neither of them could hold a candle to the pain Nina had endured. Both of them had mothers who cared for them. Nina didn't even have that.

Ace swore that no one would take his freedom or the freedom of his crew members away ever again.

He had one more task to fulfill before joining his crew on shore. He visited an infirmary, where a tiny girl lay in bed, hooked to various machines keeping her alive. Ace sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do to help her. The only thing that could help her was already eaten by someone else. That's why he had a secondary goal of killing whoever had it and having one of his crew eat it so that they could cure her and her brother.

-x-

The island was an exciting place, filled with many wonders. Everyone but Law and Lammy disembarked. Lammy was left in infirmary and Law stayed behind to watch over her. As former slaves and those never given a chance to see the outside world, this was the first time they experienced this. They would visit everything they could, maybe take some pictures to share with Law and Lammy.

At the moment, they were sampling the local food. It was delicious. No, it was more than delicious. 

This was only the beginning. 

There was much more to do, many more places to explore. 

And at the end of it all, they would make Ace the new Pirate King. He will have the ultimate freedom, and with him, they'll all get their share of it as well.

They will never be enslaved again.

**Author's Note:**

> Nina = B5


End file.
